Andrew "Drew" Cain
(2014-19) (photo; 2017-19) (flashbacks; 2019) Unknown Actor (2014, 2017) Asher McDonnell (Young Andrew; 2017) Dexter Hobert (Young Andrew; 2018) |series = General Hospital |duration = 2014-19 |creator = Jean Passanante Shelly Altman |introducer = Frank Valentini |alias = Andrew Moore (Birth Name) Andrew Frank Jake Doe Jacob "Jake" Barnes Jason Morgan |image1 = file:drew-cain-general-hospital.jpg |image2 = |family = Quartermaine |born = September 14, 1981 (revised to 1973, then to November 11, 1976, then to September 14, 1978, then to March 7, 1970) |spouse = Sam McCall (2016-17; invalid, as Jason) (2018; divorced) |father = Alan Quartermaine |mother = Susan Moore |adoptivemother = Betsy Frank (Illegal adoptive) Monica Quartermaine |brothers = Jason Morgan (identical twin) Franco (illegal adoptive)}} Chief Andrew "Drew" Cain ( Moore, formerly Frank) is a fictional character on the ABC Soap Opera General Hospital. He was portrayed by from October 1, 2014 until August 21, 2019, although he was originally a recast of Jason Morgan from 2014 until 2017. Before Miller joined the series, an unknown actor played Jason from August 11 until September 25, 2014. played Andrew Cain in flashbacks in 2019 and was seen in various old photos as Drew since he and Jason used to look alike. Conception Backstory Andrew and his twin brother Jason were born on September 14, 1981 https://soaps.fandom.com/wiki/General_Hospital_significant_dates#Off-screen at Our Lady of Mercy Hospital in the Bronx, New York to Susan Moore. At the time of Andrew and Jason's conception, Susan was involved with the married Dr. Alan Quartermaine. Alan at one moved out of his own home to be with Susan but he soon patches things up with wife, Monica and leaves Susan. A vengeful Susan sues the Quartermaines for millions of dollars. The Quartermaines never knew about Andrew since he was given to Betsy Frank after he was born. Jason was taken in and raised by the Quartermaines and Monica Quartermaine adopted him as her own. Susan planned to keep Andrew and go back for him but after her murder in 1983, Betsy Frank raised him alongside Bobby Frank, who would later be known as Franco. At age 3, Betsy gave Andrew away for his own protection and claimed for years he died of a heart defect. Andrew grew up in an estate home and went to the High School in Sawyer. After he graduated, he joined the Navy and took on the name "Andrew Cain." He served with honor and became a Chief Petty officer for the SEALs. In July 2012, Andrew mysteriously vanished and everyone believed he went AWOL, but in reality he was ambushed by an independent contractor named Hank Archer under orders of Helena Cassadine, who kidnapped him from his post in Afghanistan and planned to use his skills for her own purposes. Andrew and his twin brother Jason Morgan were delivered to Dr. Andre Maddox who took away Andrew's life and implanted Jason's memories into Andrew, who was further brainwashed by Helena into following her orders without question. Andrew was presumed dead/missing for five years and was unknowingly living Jason's life until 2017. When Andrew first saw Jason, he was hostile and believed that Jason was an impostor and after their identities were sorted out he held a grudge against Jason. Over the coming months, he eventually accepted Jason in his life and came to respect him but didn't see him as a friend or brother. However, in 2019, he was concerned about Jason's safety since Hank Archer planned to implant his (Andrew's) memories into Jason and referred to him as his brother. Casting Rumors of Miller's casting on "GH" started to surface in June of 2014, when TV Guide's Michael Logan tweeted about the possibility. On September 2, 2014, after months of speculation, executive producer Frank Valentini announced on Twitter that three-time Daytime Emmy award-winning actor Billy Miller, formerly known for his roles on All My Children as Richie Novak (2007-08) and The Young and the Restless as Billy Abbott (2008-14), would join the cast as Jason. Miller is a three-time Daytime Emmy award winning actor. In 2010 and 2013, Miller brought home two Daytime Emmy's for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series and one in 2014 for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series, all for his work on The Young and the Restless as Billy Abbott. All though Jason had been back on canvas since August 11, 2014, Miller didn't make his first appearance until October 1, 2014. On July 12, 2017, a GH source stated on Twitter that "Miller is currently in contract negotiations while Burton (the former Jason) is signing a long term deal. No word who will play "Real Jason" yet." On July 28, 2017, according to Soaps in Depth, Miller has re-signed with GH. Miller also signs his contract year to year. Due to his contract negotiations, Miller was off screen for about three weeks (Aug 31-Sep 21, 2017) while his character was in a coma (a contract coma). On December 1, it was revealed that Miller's character was actually Jason's twin brother Andrew Cain and Burton was Jason. On May 22, 2019 Soaps.com announced that Billy Miller (along with Tamara Braun) will temporarily be leaving GH during the week of May 27-31 as their characters go to Kilimanjaro to spread the ashes of their son Oscar. They were last seen on May 16, 2019 before they made appearances on May 28 and June 4 and again on June 12 before returning on June 17, 2019. On June 15, 2019, rumors began swirling around that Billy Miller may soon be leaving the show, although nothing has been confirmed yet. On July 28, 2019, it has been confirmed that Billy Miller will be leaving General Hospital, his last air date will be around August. He made his last appearance on August 21, 2019. Storylines 2014-15 In early 2014, Victor Cassadine (Thaao Penghlis) showed up at Robin Scorpio Drake's (Kimberly McCullough) house and asked her to revive Helena (Constance Towers) and Stavros Cassadine (Robert Kelker-Kelly) and revealed that Jason was alive and in a cryogenic stasis with them. He told her if she can save Helena and Stavros, she can save Jason too. On March 4, Robin left Port Charles with Victor, who took her to Crighton-Clark where she saw that Jason was alive. In August, Robin made a breakthrough in her work and Victor tested her protocol on Jason, who seemingly dies. However, Jason woke up and grabbed Victor's wrist and Victor ordered his men to take Robin away. It was revealed that Victor planned to use Jason for his own purposes. On September 16, Jason broke free of his restraints and found Robin handcuffed to a wall. When he freed her, they attempted to escape but came across a newly-revived Helena Cassadine, who had big plans for them both. Jason killed her goons and was about to kill her until she simply said "Don't shoot." Jason escaped with Robin. Jason and Robin were making their way back to Port Charles and Robin told him that Danny was his biological son and that it would be too dangerous to go home to their families. Robin told Jason to go to Sonny and she will go to her mom for help. Jason went to Sonny's house and was about to go in until he was stopped by Helena's men, who threatened his loved ones unless he would leave with them. They were taking Jason for a ride until Jason fought them and escaped the vehicle, only to stumble upon the road and get hit by a car driven by Ava Jerome (Maura West). Jason was rushed to the hospital and the doctors attempted to stabilize him and Elizabeth Webber (Rebecca Herbst) helped try to revive Jason but she didn't recognize him due to his injuries. Jason had extensive plastic surgery to his face and a bunch of surgery to save his life. Afterwards, he was moved to recovery and eventually his son Danny Morgan ran into his room and grabbed his hand. Sam followed Danny in there and saw Jason for the first time in two years but she didn't recognize him. Danny refused to let go of the John Doe's (Jason's) hand so Elizabeth gave him some candy to get him to let go. Sam was talking to Jason and his vitals started to spike which seemed to help. After Sam and Danny left, Elizabeth talked to the doctors, who told her that he would wake up soon. Jason (Billy Miller) woke up with amnesia and believed his name to be Jake. Elizabeth was nursing "Jake" back to health, much to the annoyance of Dr. Liesl Obrecht (Kathleen Gati). After Obrecht eventually kicked him out of the hospital, Elizabeth took him into her home to continue helping him recover and get on his feet. On Thanksgiving Day, Helena paid a visit to Elizabeth's house and met "Jake", however she knew he was Jason. When Jason went to get Elizabeth, Helena had already left. Sam and Danny came to Elizabeth's house with Patrick Drake (Jason Thompson). Jason held Danny for the first time in two years. On December 5, Jason went to the pier and met wuth Helena, who revealed that he was conditioned into following her orders and she told him his true identity. Jason initally didn't believe her, but she assured him he really was Jason Morgan. Jason wanted to find Sam, but Helena ordered him to forget who he was again and also to break Cesar Faison (Anders Hove) out of police custody. He went to the police station, took Sam hostage, and ordered the police to give him the keys to the police van that Faison was in, and he shot Nathan West (Ryan Peavey) in the shoulder. He drove off in the van after letting Sam go and met with Helena on the pier. Faison and his daughter Britt Westbourne (Kelly Thiebaud) eventually left Port Charles and went on the run and Helena ordered Jason to put on his civilian clothes, to forget everything he has done and to go back to Elizabeth's house as if nothing happened. He returned to Elizabeth's and he didn't remember anything that Helena forced him to do.